


papa

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Teenage Monaca Towa, but you don't have to read it for it to make sense, set in danganronpa: a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: what happens if he's gone?





	papa

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Monaca before, what a shame  
She's one of my favs...  
References at the bottom

The night is quiet these days.

That's more than okay by Monaca's terms, she's rather tired of hearing the screams and the parties and the crying rage through the night.

But, those nights return to her tonight.

"He's been screaming for hours, do you think he'll stop soon?" Kotoko says, brushing her short pink hair.

She's referring to Hajime, their father.

He is so loud, he's been screaming for hours at this point.

The screams of emotional pain, not unfamiliar to Monaca.

Unfortunately, there's not much she can do about it, either, she's no good at comfort.

And the reason Hajime is screaming has wedged itself in her heart, another crack to fix.

Nagito tried to kill himself today. God knows why, but he did.

She didn't see, thankfully, but Hajime did. It's a shame, really, Nagito was the very first person to walk into the young Towa's life with good intentions.

He took care of her after she actually became paralyzed.

He smiled and laughed at her, taught her the meaning of hope.

Nagito is the first good adult Monaca ever met.

And now, it's more than likely he's gone.

Monaca balls up the clothing of her shorts in her hands, staring down at the bandages around her legs.

_Nagito is the only good person here, the only one free or sin. Nagito would never hurt me, he'd never hurt Hajime, or anyone. He is the only one who makes hope sound like a good path. Nagito… Nagito, Nagito, Nagito, Nagito, **NAGITO, NAGITO, NAGITO, NAG-**_

"Big sis Monaca?"

Monaca looks down at the purple haired boy. He's Mikan's boy, Kokichi's his name. He's staying the night while Mikan desperately tries to revive Nagito.

He reminds Monaca a lot of herself.

"What do you need, little rat?" She responds,a teasing smile on her face.

"Will you put me to bed?"

"Sure, Monaca would love to!"

The green haired girl wheels over to the bed Kokichi is occupying, he climbs in and Monaca pulls the blankets over him.

He is no older than five, Monaca has just turned fifteen, yet, Kokichi feels much older than he is.

"Tell me a bedtime story?"

Monaca scans her memories for a story Nagito had once told her on the nights where she was unable to sleep due to pain. There was a couple, but she remembered he had a favorite.

"Alright, Monaca will tell you her Papa's favorite bedtime story, okay?"

Kokichi nods.

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a cursed little boy…"

…

_Komaeda pulled a wheelchair out of a pile of rubble, dusting it off with his hands and testing it carefully to make sure it worked, then setting Monaca in it._

_"Is that comfortable?" He asked, voice muffled by his medical mask._

_"It'll have to do," Monaca answered, a part of her felt bad for Komaeda for hauling hey around in search of this stupid thing._

_Komaeda was too kind for his own good._

_"Where to now?" The green haired girl asked._

_"Well… I don't know," Komaeda said, "We should probably find my lover, or Tsumiki-san, either can help with your medical issues. I couldn't tell you where either of them are…"_

_"Do you even know where we are?"_

_Nagito chuckled, "No clue."_

_Monaca sighed, combing through her seafoam green locks, "We should find and establish a base, figure out contact from there."_

_Komaeda nodded, handing Monaca their hacking gun and wheeling her away in search of an abandoned grocery store or something._

_"... Izuru hangs out in places like this, he hides in the backroom and tinkers with watches and stuff, apparently he's started building ships in a bottle…" Nagito rambled._

_"He must be awfully lonely," Monaca mused._

_"Maybe," he said with a laugh, "He's an introverted guy, though. Doesn't talk too much or anything. He likes animals."_

_"Does he have a favorite?" Questioned the girl._

_"Chickens. Strange, I know. But he adores them. He talked about how he used to live next to a little petting zoo in late middle school and he'd visit and pet the chickens everyday."_

_"Rather endearing, Enoshima-san made him sound like a monster…"_

_Komaeda fell silent, pushing through the rocks and crossing a falling apart bridge._

_"He thinks he's a monster, too. Izuru… Doesn't quite experience things the same way we do. Is kind of hard to explain, but to put it simply, his brain kinda just ticks slightly behind how ours does."_

_"Hm," answered Monaca, glancing out towards the setting sun, "He sounds like an interesting character. Monaca would like to meet him and tell him he's pretty."_

_Komaeda smiled, "That'd make him really happy."_

_…_

_Komaeda came across a convenience store, placed Monaca in the backroom and raided for supplies, returning with snacks if varying kinds._

_He created a blanket nest, a bed for Monaca to sleep in._

_Monaca sat in said blanket nest, munching on some trail mix before a question came into mind._

_"Komaeda, was Mister Kamukura your first love?"_

_The white haired boy shrugged, holding his head up in his hands._

_"Well, no. There was once a boy… Hajime Hinata. He was strikingly beautiful in everyway, you could never take your eyes off him. He was the only reserve course student I could tolerate… Hajime was kind and patient with me, we'd meet under the cherry blossom tree and talk or play games. I'd lean my head on his shoulder and he blushed… He was truly the first person I ever fell in love with."_

_"What happened to him?"_

_"... He disappeared. I learned a week later that he tried to change himself for me, and ended up losing himself all together… Izuru… Izuru took over his body not long after, and soon, I fell in love with him, too," Komaeda explained._

_Monaca paused, nodding along before asking her final question._

_"Do you miss Hinata?"_

_Nagito rubbed at his dusty green eyes and nodded._

_"I miss him so much. I miss him every single day of my life, I lost a man like him purely just because of a silly complex of mine. It is despair inducing, but there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about him. That is just how love is," he finished._

_Both fell silent before Monaca reached out and touched his pale and dirty hand._

_"I think I understand."_

…

Monaca did not sleep that night, but eventually Hajime did.

Eventually, he must've passed out, because the screaming stopped. Monaca wheeled herself down to the second level to discover Hajime, drinking a cup of coffee and shaking at 6 AM.

She rolled up beside him, taking one of his hands into hers.

"Nagito loved you very much, does Hajime know that?" She said.

The brunette sniffled, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear as he turned to Monaca.

"How do you know?"

"When Monaca was a kid, you were all he ever talked about! He talked about how much he missed you, how much he regretted letting you go. There wasn't a day that went back where Nagito didn't think about Hinata. Whatever made him do this had nothing to do with Hinata. Hinata is a good husband and papa, he is Nagito's first love, and one of his few treasures."

A slight smile came to Hajime's face as he set his coffee down. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"I'm… Going to bed. Thank you, Monaca."

Hajime left and a soft smile came to Monaca's face.

All will be okay. It has to be.

Just has to.

**Author's Note:**

> "He took care of her after she actually became paralyzed." - I like to think there's a couple years between udg and sdr2 where Komaeda and Monaca just travel around together. I would also think she probably does actually get paralyzed after nearly being crushed to death... Karma?  
"He's Mikan's boy, Kokichi's his name." - In this AU, all the V3 kids are orphaned kids who the sdr2 kids and the dr1 kids adopted. Mikan is Kokichi's parent, she's always busy so Monaca babysits.  
"He thinks he's a monster, too." - I think you'd probably feel like a monster after being told you took over the body of a simple teenager who just wanted to be something, huh?  
"The brunette sniffled, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear as he turned to Monaca." - Hajime keeps Izuru's long hair because why the fuck not


End file.
